Ian.msg
{100}{}{You see a short, stocky man.} {101}{}{We don't like your kind in these parts.} {102}{}{Hello, stranger. You look like you're new here. What's your name?} {103}{}{My name's not important.} {104}{}{I'm } {105}{}{.} {106}{}{Urgh?} {107}{}{Well, then, neither are you.} {108}{}{Good to meet you. I'm Ian.} {109}{}{What do you do here?} {110}{}{I'd like to know more about this place. Can you help?} {111}{}{Sorry, but I don't have time to waste on morons.} {112}{}{I was a guard for the merchants of the Hub. However, I was shot during a raid by bandits. I've been staying here, since the people have helped me recover. Still, my knowledge of the outside world and my experience make me useful here. Shady Sands is my home now. Occasionally, I even get to visit Junktown or the Hub to do some trading, since I'm the only person here who has ever really left town.} {113}{}{You see Ian.} {114}{}{I'm sorry to hear about your injury.} {115}{}{Where's this Hub, and Junktown?} {116}{}{Can you tell me about the bandits?} {117}{}{Shady Sands is a small but self-sufficient community. The only trouble here is with the bandits and the Radscorpions.} {118}{}{Why are the Radscorpions trouble?} {119}{}{Are there many bandits?} {120}{}{There are several. They come from various groups. They steal our food and occasionally shoot a few people. Seth organized the guards to help fight them off.} {121}{}{Can you tell me about Seth?} {122}{}{There are different groups? Who are they all?} {123}{}{Radscorpions are very dangerous. They have a poisonous stinger in the tail, and they are very quick. Aradesh has been trying to find a way to get rid of them. If you feel brave, you could talk to Aradesh about them.} {124}{}{Thanks. It's been healing up well, thanks to Razlo.} {125}{}{Seth is a very brave fighter. He occasionally goes to the Radscorpion caves to kill a few Radscorpions, but they always wind up coming back. There are just too many for him to fight.} {126}{}{Are the Radscorpions really that dangerous?} {127}{}{What can I help you with?} {128}{}{There are three groups: the Khans, the Vipers, and the Jackals. They pretty much hate each other, but they all raid Shady Sands.} {129}{}{Tell me more about Shady Sands.} {130}{}{He has the confident, relaxed stance of an experienced fighter.} # TRANSLATION NOTE # The player-character's name is inserted by the code in between lines 131 and 132. {131}{}{So, } {132}{}{, what can I do for you?} {133}{}{Tell me about the raiders.} {134}{}{Tell me about Radscorpions.} {135}{}{Tell me about Shady Sands.} {136}{}{Tell me about Seth.} {137}{}{Can you give me directions to the Hub and Junktown?} {138}{}{Nothing, thanks.} {139}{}{The Hub is a big trading center far south of Shady Sands. It's run by several different caravan groups of merchants: the Water Merchants, the Crimson Caravan, and the Far Go Traders. Junktown is a little south and a ways west. It's smaller, but still a good place to drop in for a drink. It's overseen by a fellow by the name of Killian Darkwater, the local shopkeeper, sheriff, and mayor.} {140}{}{Thanks.} {141}{}{I may not be a very good fighter any more, but I'm good enough to best the likes of you!} # TRANSLATION NOTE # The player-character's name is inserted by the code in between lines 142 and 143. {142}{}{What can I do for you, } {143}{}{?} {144}{}{Hmm. Nothing. Never mind, Ian.} {145}{}{You can leave now.} {146}{}{Can you give me directions to the Hub and Junktown?} {147}{}{Well, since you ask, all right. See you around.} {148}{}{No thanks. I'm needed here.} {149}{}{Could you help me out a bit? Your experience would be useful.} {150}{}{Let's go. It'll be good to get back into action!} {151}{}{This is Killian's, a general store. Killian's a good man, and they have plenty of stock.} {152}{}{Gizmo's casino. A hive of gambling and underworld activity. Careful; they say the games are rigged.} {153}{}{This place gives me the creeps.} {154}{}{What the hell happened here?} {155}{}{This is gonna be a tough nut to crack.} {156}{}{Hmm. Tempting offer, since this place gets boring. Tell ya what. Standard rates. 100 caps, and you've got a deal.} {157}{}{Deal.} {158}{}{No thanks.} {159}{}{How about a piece of the action, instead?} {160}{}{All right, I'll help you out in exchange for my share of loot.} {161}{}{No, I don't think so. Come back when you have some caps.} {162}{}{This is the Weapon Shop. It's run by Beth. She's good for guns, but better for gossip.} {163}{}{Jake's weapons. High prices, but really good guns.} {164}{}{Office of the Water Merchants. They're the big movers and shakers of the Hub, since they supply the water that keeps everything going.} {165}{}{This is the Crimson Caravan. I did some work for them. They do a lot of high-risk jobs.} {166}{}{Far Go Traders, run by Butch Harris. He's ot-nay oo-tay ight-bray, if you catch my meaning.} {167}{}{Ah, now the Maltese Falcon is the place to be. Good music, good drinks, and good company.} {168}{}{That is one ugly son of a bitch!} {169}{}{You gain 100 experience points for convincing Ian to join your quest.} {170}{}{Heard about some of these places before, but never been in one. Seems nice and clean . . . a little too clean for my taste.} {171}{}{Not that you asked me, but the man needs to give you a little breathing room.} {172}{}{Y'know, that woman couldn't lead a tango, much less a revolution.} {173}{}{What weapons are you skilled with?} {174}{}{I'm a good shot with just about any sort of pistol, and I can use a submachine gun, too. I also know how to handle a knife.} # # Translation note # The following line is directed at Katja, a female scavenger, not at the player. # Ian is noting that he thinks that the Boneyard was a worse place than the # mutants' military base. # {175}{}{I thought the Boneyard was worse.} {200}{}{Draw your best weapon next time we go into battle.} {201}{}{Sure thing.} {202}{}{Can I do something for you before I go?} {203}{}{Um, yeah. I think we should stick together, after all.} {204}{}{Uh, no. Thanks.} # # Ian tell-me-abouts # {1000}{}{Water} {1001}{}{War} {1002}{}{Shady} {1003}{}{Junktown} {1004}{}{Hub} {1005}{}{Raiders} {1006}{}{Caravans} {1007}{}{Chip} {1008}{}{Sands} {1009}{}{Followers} {1010}{}{Cathedral} {1011}{}{Garl} {1012}{}{Master} {1013}{}{Unity} {1014}{}{Set} {1015}{}{Watershed} {1016}{}{Necropolis} {1017}{}{Hall} {1018}{}{Library} {1019}{}{Overseer} {1020}{}{Medic} {1021}{}{Healing} {1022}{}{Vault} {1023}{}{Vault-13} {1024}{}{Vault13} {1025}{}{Killian} {1026}{}{Gizmo} {1027}{}{Boneyard} {1028}{}{Casino} {1029}{}{Store} {1030}{}{Deathclaw} {1031}{}{Exodus} {1032}{}{Initiates} {1033}{}{Paladins} {1034}{}{Scribes} {1035}{}{Children} {1036}{}{Brotherhood} {1037}{}{Vats} {1038}{}{Military} {1039}{}{Base} {1041}{}{Apocalypse} {1042}{}{Mutants} {1043}{}{Morpheus} {1044}{}{Khans} {1045}{}{Tandi} {1046}{}{Alya} {1047}{}{Diana} {1048}{}{Gwen} {1049}{}{Petrox} {1050}{}{Tolya} {1051}{}{Booze} {1052}{}{chems} {1053}{}{Seth} {1054}{}{Aradesh} {1055}{}{Razlo} {1056}{}{Zimmerman} {1057}{}{Regulators} {1058}{}{Scavs} {1059}{}{Blades} {1060}{}{Nicole} {1061}{}{Lieutenant} {1062}{}{Psychics} {1063}{}{Experiments} {1064}{}{Police} {1065}{}{Merchants} {1100}{}{No idea what a water chip is. Sorry, friend.} {1101}{}{Happened a few decades back. Basically, a bunch of countries got kind of antsy, and everything went BOOM!} {1102}{}{A small and peaceful village. Probably the most promising community in the wastes.} {1103}{}{A medium-sized town made of junk, overseen by a sherrif named Killian. It's just a few days southwest of Shady Sands.} {1104}{}{The Hub is the biggest trading center in the New West. It's run primarily by a group called the Water Merchants, but there are some other traders there, too. It's a booming town, but there's a lot of political fighting between the traders.} {1105}{}{There are several different groups of raiders out there. The most organized group is called the Khans; they seem to think they can conquer the world or something.} {1106}{}{Most caravans come from the Hub. They travel all over the place. I worked for a group called the Crimson Caravan before my untimely injury.} {1107}{}{No idea what a water chip is. Sorry, friend.} {1108}{}{A small and peaceful village. Probably the most promising community in the wastes.} {1109}{}{Sorry, bud. Don't know much.} {1110}{}{Sorry, bud. Don't know much.} {1111}{}{Garl's some dumb-ass who thinks he can take over the world with his crummy raiders. Yeah, whatever.} {1112}{}{Sorry, bud. Don't know much.} {1113}{}{Sorry, bud. Don't know much.} {1114}{}{Sorry, bud. Don't know much.} {1115}{}{Sorry, bud. Don't know much.} {1116}{}{Isn't that the mythical city of the dead?} {1117}{}{Sorry, bud. Don't know much.} {1118}{}{Sorry, bud. Don't know much.} {1119}{}{Sorry, bud. Don't know much.} {1120}{}{Razlo's a great doctor. You should see him if you're hurt.} {1121}{}{Razlo does s good job of fixing people up, and his junja juice is well worth it!} {1122}{}{Sorry, bud. Don't know much.} {1123}{}{Sorry, bud. Don't know much.} {1124}{}{Sorry, bud. Don't know much.} {1125}{}{Killian's mayor of Junktown. He also runs a store there. He's a decent fellow. Never did any work for him, but he seems okay.} {1126}{}{Gizmo runs a casino in Junktown. I hear that it's rigged, though.} {1127}{}{Sorry, bud. Don't know much.} {1128}{}{The casino is Gizmo's big project in Junktown. Brings in a lot of tourists and money, but problems come with it.} {1129}{}{Killian runs a good general store in Junktown.} {1130}{}{Sorry, bud. Don't know much.} {1131}{}{Sorry, bud. Don't know much.} {1132}{}{Sorry, bud. Don't know much.} {1133}{}{Sorry, bud. Don't know much.} {1134}{}{Sorry, bud. Don't know much.} {1135}{}{Yeah, there's some kids in Shady Sands. So? None of 'em are mine.} {1136}{}{Sorry, bud. Don't know much.} {1137}{}{Sorry, bud. Don't know much.} {1138}{}{Sorry, bud. Don't know much.} {1139}{}{Sorry, bud. Don't know much.} {1141}{}{You know, we'll always have war. Just the next one's gonna be fought with sticks.} {1142}{}{I saw some weird things when I was guarding caravans for the Hub. Mutated coyotes and mantises and scorpions and such.} {1143}{}{Sorry, bud. Don't know much.} {1144}{}{They're a sorry group of raiders who attack Shady Sands and think that they're gonna take over the world or some such crap.} {1145}{}{She's Aradesh's daughter. She's pretty sweet, but I've got someone waiting for me back home.} {1146}{}{Sorry, bud. Don't know much.} {1147}{}{Sorry, bud. Don't know much.} {1148}{}{Sorry, bud. Don't know much.} {1149}{}{Sorry, bud. Don't know much.} {1150}{}{Sorry, bud. Don't know much.} {1151}{}{Got any beer?} {1152}{}{I used some Psycho once on a caravan raid. It made me twitchy. Odd.} {1153}{}{Seth is the captain of the guards. Between you and me, he couldn't guard a fruit if it was nailed to his leg.} {1154}{}{Aradesh is the leader of Shady Sands. A kind and patient man, although he's kinda looney.} {1155}{}{Hey, if you need help, Razlo's the man to see. He's a great doctor.} {1156}{}{Sorry, bud. Don't know much.} {1157}{}{Sorry, bud. Don't know much.} {1158}{}{Sorry, bud. Don't know much.} {1159}{}{Sorry, bud. Don't know much.} {1160}{}{Sorry, bud. Don't know much.} {1161}{}{Sorry, bud. Don't know much.} {1162}{}{I dunno. I think there's something to it, yeah, but there's just not enough evidence.} {1163}{}{Sorry, bud. Don't know much.} {1164}{}{Sorry, bud. Don't know much.} {1165}{}{Some merchants come from the Hub to trade with Junktown. That's all I know.} de:IAN.MSG en:IAN.MSG es:IAN.MSG pt:IAN.MSG ru:IAN.MSG uk:IAN.MSG